FIG. 1 shows a conventional container structure that usually includes a rectangular container 30 and a corresponding cover cap 40. Both the container 30 and the cover cap 40 are typically made of metal material, plastics, cardboard, or other suitable materials either through integral molding or bending the material in a predetermined manner. However, either the integrally molded or the bent container 30 and cover cap 40 are not collapsible to a reduced volume. Conventional cartons are one example of this type of container structure, and could not be collapsed without tearing apart and thereby damaging joints of different parts of the cartons, making the collapsed cartons incomplete and ugly.
When the above conventional container structure consisting of a container 30 and a cover cap 40 is initially produced, a large space is required to store and transport it. And, when the container and the cover cap are not in use, they could not be conveniently collapsed for storage.